Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Tokikowashihen
by Julianne Gamhard
Summary: Tokikowashi-hen: Time stopping chapter. A Meakashi-hen retelling: A mysterious girl suddenly appeared in Shion and Rika's life. She just called herself simply by 'Fortune' and prevents everything that is going to happen next! What is their reactio
1. Sono Ichi: Shion Sonozaki's Resolution

"_That damn brat Satoko….Always clinging to him, like glue…" _

"_Grandma was very furious. You must remove your three nails for your terrible mistake." _

"_Nii-nii! Help me, Nii-nii!" _

"_Mion, why is your family always hated my family? I thought you're my friend…" _

"_Satoshi Houjo was missing after the death of his aunt, Tamae Houjo. It looks like he was the one who do it, eh?" _

"_If you gave Mion the doll, this terrible incident won't happen at all..." _

"_No matter how strong we are, the miracle won't happen…" _

"_Jirou Tomitake and Miyo Takano are found died after the Watanagashi festival." _

"_Don't give up, Rika! I'm sure we can do this!" _

"_Hopeless! Why, why…I'm gonna die very soon!"_

_------------_

Over that tree, I can just simply sit and watches those terrible tragedies happened, repeating and repeating again.

Over and over, Rika Furude, the _miko _of this village, always meet her reaper. And her death would be connected to the death of this village, Onigafuchi. Her struggles to happy days, to reach a miracle, along with the deity of this village, were always an epic fail.

Reina Ryuguu. A sweet, caring girl with one hidden secret: a criminal, who had destroyed the school in her hometown, Ibaraki.

Keiichi Maebara. He had one painful secret that he won't tell anybody; in his hometown, Tokyo, he shot one little girl with a gun, due to his trauma because of bullying.

And the last, the young woman who I was now worried for her next acts; Mion Sonozaki (Note: she addresses Shion with her real name). She escaped from her confinement and returned to Onigafuchi, along with her bodyguard, Kasai Tatsuyoshi. She was in love, but terribly with her family's nemesis: Satoshi Houjo. Because of this fact, they vanishes Satoshi, and sure now her heart was broken. As well as his sister's heart, Satoko Houjo.

Her soul is now burned with grief, anger and disgust. She even imprisoned her own beloved younger sister, Shion Sonozaki (Note: she addresses Mion with her real name), and started to kill people. Mion's first victim was her own Grandmother, Oryo Sonozaki. She was tortured inhumanly and her corpse was dumped in a well. Her second victim was the village chief, Kiichiro Kimiyoshi. He was tortured as well; his neck was roped and hanged with one sadistic way.

That stupid girl! Your Satoshi was actually still in treatment at the Clinic, having a terrible level of syndrome!

If she kills everyone, then I'll grow bored again…Just watching those tragedies happened over and over… Just like in Tatarigoroshi world.

Well, let's give it a try now, shall we?

-------------

The next day…

Here I am now. In a branch school, where there's only one class and the kids are mixed up into one. From the kindergarten, elementary school, junior school, and high school.

And I choose the high school, to get to know about Mion Sonozaki, who is currently disguising herself as Shion Sonozaki.

The whole class is now doing some strange moves, like…something. I didn't even know what they are doing.

After commanding the students, the teacher, a blue-haired woman writes a _kanji _word of my pen name: _Arika Barasuishou. _

Really, my real name is _'Unmei'_, if I really have to tell you that. But, if I tell it, it'll be strange.

"Class, today we have a new friend. She was a newcomer to Hinamizawa." The teacher smiled.

So, Onigafuchi had its name changed…To Hinamizawa. Well, it's such a cute name.

"…Please introduce yourself to the other friends, Barasuishou-chan." The blue-head startled me.

"A-ah, thank you."I cleared my throat. "My name is Arika Barasuishou, the newcomer here. Nice to meet you all!"

As I introduced myself, I showed all of my beautiful parts of my body. Looks like the boys are all amazed, included Keiichi.

Seeing at my strange attitude, the blue-head quickly ordered me to sit at my seat. I sit next to Mion Sonozaki, perfect. I quickly ran to my seat and I see her smiling, but I know that she was faking her smile.

"Hello, Mion! Nice to meet you!" I greeted her. She seems surprised.

"Ah, hello, Arika….How did you know my name?"

I sit at my chair before replying.

I stare at her for a long time. Suddenly she looked suspicious. Aw, my sweetie, why are you scared? Don't worry, I won't tell you the secret that you killed the most important person in this village.

"The teacher told me that, you know. Can we talk briefly at the break time?"

She nodded slowly. Something in her eyes changed. There was a depression, scared, and all negative feelings onto her.

_Sigh…._

Can I ask you once?

If you love someone and the person you love is suddenly gone to a faraway place, you must be sad. But it all doesn't have to end this way, don't you think?

-----------

At the appointed time, I goes to outside, to confront Mion. She was waiting by herself at the back of the school.

At the outside, I meet Rika Furude. She just passes me, but whispered this with her childish voice;

"_Prepare. Maybe you'll die by her crazy acts, nano desu." _

Fuh. Such an arrogant woman. You think I don't know what is her next act?

I turned to her and shouted a little loudly;

"You think I'm stupid, amateur god that is always meeting deaths over and over?"

She was shocked with this, and turns around at me. Her face explains that she's mad.

"Hey! How did you-"

I just smiled naughtily and went outside.

"Wait! Arika!"

---------------

"….So, Barasuishou, what did you want to talk about?"

Mion was sitting on a rock, watching at me sharply. Oooh, what's wrong with you little missy?

….Well, I don't want her to get her feelings hurt, so I'll explain it with Rika Furude's way;

"Mion, I heard this from Rika Furude," _By myself…"_That yesterday, there's three poor cat."

She suddenly looked depressed. She knows what I'm talking about. Wow, funny face!

"One cat is abused by its own sister because her sister's favorite fish was gone taken by herself. The little sister was gone…It looks like it was dumped by its owner, or attacked by its sister."

She looked paler. Don't worry, kid. I'll just go to tell you where your _**boyfriend**_ is**. **

"The older sister cat was also angry to her brother and her mother, so she attacked them both. Dangerous isn't it?" I said dryly.

"B-Barasuishou…" Mion's face looked pale. She takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Hm?"

"How do you know that I killed Oni-Baba, Kimiyoshi, and locked Mion up in a cell-"

"Shion. "

Mion's face looked rather surprised. She surprised because I know that she was just wearing costume.

"Why are you doing this?"

Her faked attitude was suddenly broke. She let off the bandage she uses to tie her hair up, and took a yellow ribbon in her hair to change to her normal self.

"I was…mad."

She was going to explain everything. I sit on a large rock as well, going to listen to her.

"I was mad! Why we can't love each other? Oni-Baba was just too despising…Onee-chan too. She was kind at me, but now…Why the hell she ordered me to remove my nails?"She looked at her disremembered nails." It's hurt!"

She suddenly cries. She let her face fall to her hands. I feel a beautiful, yet sad aura around her…

"I miss Satoshi-kun…"

Poor girl. She doesn't even know where Satoshi is. But actually, he was in a close distant…He doesn't even in going to a faraway place. It's just her grief that pushes her to a mass murder. She just claims that her demon does it, to cover her mistake. But actually, her demon was a good demon…

"Shion. Calm down….I know where Satoshi is. He's still alive."

Mion gasped hard. She must be happy. I caress her back gently, calming her down first.

"Where is he? Where is he? I miss him…"

"He still alive, but I think you won't be able to talk to him..."

"…Why?"

"He was sick. He was suffering the highest level of Hinamizawa syndrome. He was now in a coma….And was in Treatment under the Irie institution.

"Because of….He killed his aunt?"

I nodded.

"Then, let's go! You'll guide me!"

Mion has run, but I won't. I have still one more thing to say.

"What's wrong? Let's go!"

"I have still one more to say…"

Mion stopped and goes to me. She waits patiently.

"Apologize to Satoko."

"Huh? That brat? I don't need to-"

"Hush. She was desperate, you know. She needs love. Satoshi has promised to you to take care of her too, right?"

Mion nodded weakly. "Well, a deal's a deal. Let's go!"

We run together to the Irie clinic.

----------

Inside Irie's room, I saw an orange-haired man and one blonde woman. The orange is Irie himself and the blond is Takano.

"Oh, Mion Sonozaki-san! What's the matter?" Asked Irie warmly. Mion didn't reply.

"You kept Satoshi Houjo somewhere, didn't it?" I gazed at him sharply.

He suddenly looked surprised. I'm a newbie here, but why did I know that such thing? Well, let's just say, I saw it when Satoshi were in Irie's car, scratching his own hand, and ended up brought here.

"O-of course not....What makes you said that?" He said, faking.

"_Uso da. _I saw it couple weeks ago that you brought him here, and he never come back."

Takano smiled at me. She looked amazed, because maybe, in her mind I was greater than Oyashiro, whom he actually was such an amateur god who can't even protect his follower from the Paranoia.

"_Ara, ara..._You're such a smart girl…How did you know that, _kashira?" _

I gazed at her sharply. Shut up, murderer.

Irie looked hesitant. There it is now. He's going to reveal them.

"…Come with me, Sonozaki-san." Irie stood up from his chair, and guided Mion to the outside. Takano followed them as well.

Few minutes later, I heard a woman's cry. That greenette cried. Her long searching finally has ended, and now she just have to confront her own guilty.

While sighing, I left the clinic with an extreme satisfactory and immediately changed back to my old appearance: a gothic black dress.

Then, I flew away with my black wings, leaving behind few feathers.

I have one more person to confront: Rika Furude.

----------

-Shion's P.O.V.-

I ran in that dark cell. I want to meet my sister, how poor she is locked up in the darkness.

Damn. It's too dark! I can't see anything.

I took my stun-gun from pocket and light them up, for safety. I don't want to fall to the pit.

At the middle. There is it. She was sleeping.

I quickly open the lock up. She was shocked.

"Shion! What're you-"

I hugged her tightly. I want to be like this forever. I feel so guilty. Why did I kill Kimiyoshi and Oni-Baba?

"I'm sorry, Mion. I was the one who was wrong. Satoshi-kun was still alive! I'm sorry!"

"Satoshi was alive? How…"

"He was under the treatment of the Irie institution! He was still here! I'm sorry!"

Mion gently hugged me back. She calmed me down. Thank you, _onee…_

I'm sorry, Oni, using you as the criminal…

'_It is okay, Shion. You just have to confront yourself, and forgive yourself…' _

XXXXXXXX

_Well, this is my second story! I made this story since I hate Meakashi arc so much…Why did Shion have to go that far only for the COLORBLIND Satoshi?? Well, nevermind. The next chapter is about _Unmei's_ help for Rika. Enjoy! _


	2. Sono Ni: Rika Furude's New Hope, The End

-Hanyuu's P.O.V-

She gazed at the moon with a furious stare. She was mad. _Auauau,_ I'm afraid that she'll drink her _sake_ now. I don't like it, _nano desu_. It was sour! And I hate sour things. Terribly, she also grabbed a pot of _kimchi. _It was extremely spicy! At this rate, I'm really afraid that she'll eat it and drink that thing at the same time, at one big gulp.

But really, what's gotten into your mind, Rika? I wonder why…

I know it, when she was passing with a woman, she was teased. But it doesn't have to end this way, right?

She suddenly directed her head at me. She stares at me with one sharp stare that I whimper.

"_Auauauauuuu…" _

"Hanyuu, you know what?"

Rika, you're so scary! You startled me! _Auauauauuu…. _

"…I got saved from death!"

I suddenly can't believe what she had just saying. Saved from death? It can't be! I'm so happy, _nano desu!_

"That's great! I-"

"But, that woman…She teases our failure! She knows everything about us!" Rika suddenly raised her voice, which makes my own voice buried.

"She…knows that we repeat time here too?"

"Indeed…."She grabbed her glass more tightly."And she says that we are amateur! She thinks she still alive right now by what?"

"But Rika, I think she didn't affected by the-"

------------

-Normal-

The glass in the left side where Rika sits suddenly shattered. The two jumped in surprise, shocked by the sudden blasting sound. Except Satoko, she was only mumbling in her sleep.

A blue-haired woman tapped her foot against the wooden floor. Her black feathers scattered everywhere. She smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you again," Unmei smiled arrogantly, "….Amateurs."

"Tch….You again…"Rika growled.

Unmei chuckled lightly. "What's wrong with you? You are really amateur! I only said the truth."

This girl only makes her furious. She wants to spit at her, screaming that how hard she is finding a miracle. But she can't, because it'll wake Satoko up.

"Why….Don't you mind your own business!?" Rika asked furiously. "Do you know how hard we are finding a miracle for this world?! Do you know how painful was the shreds of that knife?!"

"I DO know." Unmei responded icily. "But, if you keeps saying that 'This miracle won't happen', or 'I'm gonna die. Don't help me.', your struggle to break this endless June is remaining zero."

Rika and Hanyuu suddenly become speechless. Suddenly they remembered what they are always saying.

"Hanyuu, you too." Unmei aimed her silver eyes sharply at the lavender-haired girl. "You're the god of this village, but why you can't save your own friend?"

"_Hauauauau…._I…" That miko-suited girl let out little tears.

The blue-hair silenced as the horned girl cries. As well as Rika, she still remembers all of her saying.

"….But," Unmei opens her mouth again.

"..What?"

"I know who your real killer is." She smiled manically.

The two suddenly shocked. How splendid. Even an outcast like her can know something that they even don't know.

"W-what? Who?"Rika asked impetuously. "Please, tell me!"

"…Miyo Takano." Unmei smiled and flew away, leaving few black feathers behind.

-----------

-Unmei's P.O.V-

Over that tree, I can see Rika Furude's happiness now. She really had faced her murderer, and defeated her.

But I think Miyo Takano is quite a poor woman. Her past was harsh; her parents were died in car accident, she was sent into a harsh welfare facility as well. She was saved by Hifumi Takano, but…She becomes an insane human.

The endless June has over, as well as I am. I must go.

"_Saa, _Let's go, Bernkastel."

_What is it that I seek?_

_Perhaps it is a knight from a far away land._

_What is it that I seek?_

_Perhaps it is a shore that will save me from this eternal swamp._

_There is only one thing that I seek._

_What I would obtain will either be the kishi (shore), or shiki (my death)._

_-Frederica Bernkastel_

************

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni:

Tokikowashi-hen, Time Stopping chapter

By Nostalgic Girl

End


End file.
